


Sisters?

by flickawhip



Category: Adore (2013), Adore (Film)
Genre: F/F, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil and Roz talk about things.  AU in which Tom and Ian are girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters?

Lil has been silent since Roz started talking, watching her with uncertain eyes, she seems unsure what to make of Roz's idea and Roz slowly begins to realize she needs to stop talking. 

"Lil?"

"Roz..."

A pause then. 

"I thought of you as a sister but now there's... something else."

"What?"

"I don't know... I think I... I think I'm in love with you."

"Why is that a problem?"

"The family units we have... they could break apart."

"So, we'll rebuild them... make the kids sisters." 

"How? They think we're evil now..."

"So we tell them the truth, that we don't mind sharing each other, but we have to become a family."


End file.
